


Suds and Steam

by also_bughead



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light BDSM, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/also_bughead/pseuds/also_bughead
Summary: Betty and Jughead have the house, and the shower, all to themselves. OR we deserved shower sex too, goddammit.





	Suds and Steam

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some short smut because I was bored. What else is new?

“Hi Mr. Jones,” Betty smiles as FP opens the front door of what once was her home. He was already in his sheriff’s uniform. “Is Jughead home?”

“He actually just stepped in the shower. I gotta go to work, but you’re welcome to wait for him if you’d like,” he steps out as she steps in, “Gladys and Jellybean just left to go school supply shopping.” 

Betty waves as he closes the door, setting her school bag down on the couch in the living room. She’d come over to discuss a new lead she gotten on a woman who’d left the Farm just six months ago, but a mischievous smile spread across her lips as she processed that they were all alone in the house. Probably would be for a couple of hours, at least.

She climbs the stairs, turning down the hallway and carefully opens the door to the second door on the right, her old bathroom. He doesn’t hear her and she smirks, shaking her hair out of its ponytail and peeling off her clothes. Despite the fog already clouding the mirror, the air in the room is cool, the cracked window letting in the crisp early spring air, and when she takes off her bra, her nipples immediately harden from the cold. 

She pads over to the shower, carefully pushing back the shower curtain and stepping in behind Jughead, who’s currently facing the shower head, rinsing his hair under the faucet. She admires the lines on the muscles of his back, the way his shoulder blades move under his skin as he scrubs his scalp. He never believes her when she tells him, but he is so beautiful.

She steps toward him, patting his shoulder gently. He jumps at first, but relief washes over him as he realizes it’s just his girlfriend.

“Betty, what’re you,” he starts but she cuts him off, her mouth devouring his with a mere “shut up” mumbled against his lips. 

Her hands shove into his wet hair and his grip her sides, the pads of his thumbs digging into her hips. Each movement of their lips more fervent than the last, hot and open-mouthed kisses melding their lips together. She sinks her teeth into his lower lip and he gasps, his cock twitching to life between their pressed together bodies. She drops hand down to stroke him, her palm gliding easily against his wet skin. He shudders as she pumps him, bringing his own hand up, tweaking and rolling one of her sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefinger, revelling in how the rosy buds stiffen under him, and she mewls, back arching into his touch. 

She grows increasingly frustrated, both to get her release and to maintain control, which is how it tended to be with their sexual encounters, a kind of carnal fight for dominance. She pulls away from his mouth, dropping to her knees at his feet, still pumping his member in her hand. Maintaining eye contact, she wraps her lips around the head, bobbing her head down, sucking as she takes him down her throat. He lets out a long raspy moan, and sound makes the coil in Betty’s stomach tighten. She continues sucking and stroking him, bringing right to the brink before pulling away, smirking as she watches his cock twitch, pre-cum leaking out, proof of his heightened arousal. She meets his eyes through her lashes, challenging him to make the next play. 

He growls, low and guttural, grabbing her by the throat and pulling her violently to her feet. Her thighs grow slick, and she drops a hand between her legs, circling her clit. He picks one her legs up, bending it and pressing it into the wall of the shower. 

“Spread yourself for me,” he says and she spreads her wet pussy lips with her index and forefinger, and he pushes himself inside, both of them hissing at the contact. She wraps her arms around his neck for balance, and he pulls himself out about halfway, before ramming himself back in, causing a loud moan to fall from her lips. He covers her mouth with his hand, but she bites it when he thrusts into her again, and since no one is home, he decides to allow her to make as much noise as she pleases. He relishes in each sigh, gasp and groan he pulls from her throat, knowing she only makes such sinful sounds for him.

He he alternates between wet, open mouth kisses and harsh nips along the column of her throat as he fucks her, and he uses his hands on her hips to really push and grind her core into him, building pressure and friction of her clit against his flexed abs. She pushes her hands into his hair, fingers fisting and tugging and he can tell she's close, really close, so he drops his thumb so that he can rub against her clit faster. The way she spasms and clenches around his cock when she comes against him makes him have to exert a lot of effort to not come inside her. When she rides out her first orgasm, he doesn’t stop, and she comes a second time, even harder, her legs giving out and she collapses into him with a raspy cry of his name. 

She still convulsing when he pulls out of her, his cock still hard. “Do you want me to come in your mouth?” he asks and she nods, still dazed from her orgasms. She drops to her knees again, opening her mouth and he rests the head of his cock on her tongue. It doesn’t take more than a few pumps of his hand before he comes, semen spilling onto her tongue and she swallows eagerly. 

She’s still on her knees, using her fingers to wipe up the cum that had dripped down her chin and breasts when she feels his fingers massaging into her hair, and she smells the fruity shampoo she keeps in his shower for when she spends the night. 

There was something about the fact that here her sweet boyfriend was, washing her hair, mere seconds after coming into her mouth, that made butterflies flood in the bottom of her belly. It was so simple, yet so thoughtful and just so damn domestic, and it made Betty think about how she really could see herself doing this for the rest of her life; being with Jughead. 

He helps her to her feet, catching her when she slips slightly. She applies conditioner to her ends and while it sets, she washes his back. 

_ Yeah. Get you somebody who can do both. _

 


End file.
